


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by footielover



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, adorable spaniards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footielover/pseuds/footielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi hurt his knee. Again. Thiago offers unexpected comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighonTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighonTV/gifts).



> Happy Galentines Day J.J.!! Have some schmoopy fluff with spanish puppies <333

When Javi wakes at first there’s nothing else on his mind than the pounding of his knee and the dryness of his mouth. He’s not sure what he wants more: Pain meds or something to drink. He feels cold all over, the thin and scratchy hospital sheets not doing much to keep him warm. The only part of him that is comfortably warm is his right hand. He tries to focus on that as he drifts back into sleep, the warmth making it easy to forget the pain and fall back asleep.

\- - -

When he wakes for the second time, the pain isn’t the first thing on his mind, the pounding having turned into a dull ache, because the warm pressure on his right hand is still there, just as strong as it was before. His eyelids feels so heavy that it takes all his willpower to open them, and the first thing he sees is a bland white wall with only one equally bland landscape painting covering it. With much effort he slowly turns his head to the right, and for one second he’s sure that he’s hallucinating because sitting so close to his bed that there isn’t any space between it and the chair is Thiago. His left hand is holding Javi’s right, too small to enclose it wholly, his right holding his phone and tipping away at it quietly. Javi squeezes the other man’s hand back hard to get his attention, suddenly not feeling cold at all, instead warm all over.

Thiago almost drops his phone in surprise, throwing it on the end of the bed carelessly. He clearly didn’t expect the other man to wake so soon. Javi immediately wants to ask him if the surgery went well, if he’ll be able to play again soon, what he is even doing here, he should be home in Munich, but his throat is so dry that all that comes out of his mouth is non-understandable croaking. Thankfully Thiago seems to be fluent in croaking - no wonder with the many injuries he had suffered from and the countless surgeries he had to endure himself.

“Shhh, everything went very well. The doctors said it will only be a few weeks and then you’ll have fully recovered“, Thiago says, his voice soothing as he holds a cup with water and a straw to his mouth, which Javi takes gladly and takes small sips.

The wave of relief that is hitting him at Thiago’s words is so big that it could drown him. He’s only 29, but if that surgery hadn’t worked, his career could have easily been over. His fucking knee sure as hell can’t take any more injuries. Not to speak of his mind - always fighting to come back, all the setbacks, he doesn’t know if he could do it again.

Apparently it shows because Thiago looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face. If Javi had to guess he’d describe it as a mix between empathy and reminiscence. If anybody besides Arjen and Holger knows what it’s like to be constantly injured, it’s Thiago, and he is so young that it hurts Javi’s heart. 

He wants to thank him for being here, for supporting him, even though it must be hard for him to see Javi in the position he had been so often before, but all that comes out in a slightly scratchy voice is: “What are you doing here? Are you crazy? Pep will kill you!“ That came out great. Really shows his appreciation for Thiago flying to fucking Spain to be there for him. 

But apparently Thiago doesn’t mind, because a smile blooms on his face as if that was the exact thing he expected Javi to say. He takes the cup out of Javi’s weak hands and leans back in his chair.

“Now I’m 100 percent convinced that the surgery went well, thanks“, he says drily. Javi glares darkly at him, which makes him only smile brighter.

“But you can relax, Pep gave me the day off, I'll be back for training tomorrow evening. I didn’t even have to ask actually. I approached him after training with a whole master plan to convince him to let me go and he just waved and told me to tell you his best wishes.“

Javi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Pep usually was pretty strict about training schedules, but then sometimes you had to expect the unexpected with the Catalan. And that man actually had a heart of gold, so. Still, he would have to thank him when he'd see him next, which hopefully would be soon - when he was standing on a football pitch.

“Yeah, I had the exact same look on my face. But you know Pep, you have to expect the unexpected with him“, he says with a shrug. Javi grins, talking about thinking alike. He tries to sit up a bit, the sheets sliding down on his naked chest, but winces and gives up when his sore knee protests loudly. Yeah no. Moving is bad, he should have remembered that from the last time.

Thiago is on him in a flash, sitting on the bed and pressing him back into the sheets gently, his hands warming the cold skin of Javi’s chest.

“No moving, you idiot! Are you in much pain? Stupid question, I know you are“, he mutters as he presses a button on a remote on the nightstand.

“The nurse needs to top up the pain meds - and no protesting!“, he commands and wriggles his index finger at Javi, who originally wanted to protest because he is a strong man and can endure the pain but Thiago is so adorable with his little finger waving in front of Javi’s nose that he stays silent. But honestly Thiago is right, his knee hurts like bitch. So that might play also a part.

It maybe takes half a minute, then a 40-something nurse enters, who takes in the two of them on the bed with raised eyebrows. Thiago’s hands still are on his chest, even though he gave up sitting up instantly, and yeah, he does understand why that might look a bit weird. But she doesn’t say anything about it, even when Thiago doesn’t move an inch as she checks Javi’s IV and he’s constantly in her way.

Fernanda (according to her name badge) then gives him a long lecture about how he has to stay still and rest and bla bla bla. He’s a professional footballer, he knows all of that, but she glares so sternly at him that he instantly closes his mouth. Better not to mess with someone who regularly injects you with unidentifiable liquids. So he just nods nicely as she changes the infusion bag and new pain meds start to sicker into his bloodstream. 

Thiago’s hands have now moved to cover his IV-free right hand again, and it should feel weird to hold hands in front of a stranger, but it simply doesn’t. The nurse throws them one last knowing glance before bidding them goodnight and closes the door behind her quietly.

“I think that’s my cue. She’s right, you need your rest, and I should let you sleep. You need all the strength you can get to recover.“

Thiago moves to get up from his seat on the bed, but Javi grabs his sleeve weakly.

“Please, don’t go! “, he says him, sounding a bit too desparate for his taste, but he doesn’t really care - he wants Thiago to stay. 

“Just stay a while longer, ok?“ Javi asks and looks at Thiago pleadingly. Thiago seems to be in some internal debate with himself, because he doesn’t answer at first. But then he lets himself be tugged back onto the bed, pretty much laying next to Javi. Thank God for expensive hospitals with huge beds.

He looks at him once again, and something seems to make up his mind because lays his arm around Javi’s shoulder and settles next to him on the covers. 

“Of course. I’ll stay if you want me to“, he says, his voice soft. 

“I want you too“, Javi repeats, as if it hadn’t been perfectly clear the first time.

But it seems to work, because Thiago’s body relaxes next to him and the other man’s head settles on his shoulder. They stay silent from now on, nothing else to say because everything had been, and the Thiago’s warmth and present make Javi drowsy, his eyelids getting heavy once again. As sleep takes him for the third time that day, he thinks he feels soft lips kissing his temple and a whispered “I will always stay for you“, but it could be his imagination and he doesn’t remember it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. That totally happened. Look at how happy Javi was for Thiago when he was able to play again: http://vera2128.tumblr.com/post/117029384037


End file.
